


Make an Impression

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [37]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feelings Realization, Flirting, POV Isabelle Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: It doesn’t take long for Izzy’s initial admiration to turn into something softer the more she gets to know Lydia.
Relationships: Lydia Branwell/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Make an Impression

**Author's Note:**

> 500 word prompt: purple

Izzy doesn’t think twice about asking to train with Lydia. After that impressive arrow-catching move she’s determined to learn everything she can from Lydia, and not just when it comes to quick reflexes. 

Lydia Branwell is the embodiment of everything Izzy’s family needs her to be right now - she commands attention whenever she walks in a room, when she speaks others listen, and she’s got the ‘serious professional’ thing down perfectly. 

So Izzy watches and learns. She volunteers for the same assignments, stands close during debriefings, telling herself it’s just business. Just the means to an end… until it isn’t. 

It doesn’t take long for Izzy’s initial admiration to turn into something softer the more she gets to know Lydia. Lydia isn’t just clever and severe, she’s also kind and genuine. The more time they spend together the more Lydia opens up about herself and her past, and Izzy realizes she’s more than just another ruthless Clave lackey. 

Izzy isn’t sure when, but at some point her desire to impress Lydia shifts from wanting to make a good impression as a Lightwood to wanting to make a good impression as _herself_ , as a potential friend, as… maybe more than that. Then she reminds herself that Lydia’s only here because Isabelle’s family’s reputation is in shambles, and gives up any hope of _something more_. 

That doesn’t stop Izzy from flirting, of course. There’s no harm in a little flattery, even if it is one-sided. 

They’re on patrol one early evening when the two of them pass by a shop with a small flower display outside. “One second,” Izzy says, doubling back for a minute before catching back up to Lydia with a single purple flower in hand. 

“Here,” Izzy says, placing the flower behind Lydia’s right ear, the stem disappearing into the blonde hair Lydia always keeps tucked back when it isn’t pulled up. Izzy wonders briefly what those golden locks would look like falling loose over Lydia’s face, but resists the temptation to untuck them and find out. 

“What’s this for?” Lydia asks, growing still at the unexpected touch, tone wary. 

Izzy stands back and admires the flower before nodding once in silent confirmation with herself. “I thought purple would suit you,” Izzy says with a smile, and it’s all she gives by way of an explanation before turning to continue on their path as if nothing out of the ordinary just happened. 

It isn’t until Lydia strides into the Ops Center the next day wearing a purple dress and suit jacket - to match a familiar flower now braided into her hair - that Izzy starts to think maybe she isn’t the only one trying to impress. 

“Nice outfit,” Izzy says when Lydia approaches. 

“I thought you might like it,” Lydia smirks. 

“The outfit isn’t the only thing I like,” Izzy says, deciding to take a chance. “Maybe we can head out early before patrol tonight, grab dinner?” 

Lydia’s smirk softens to an eager grin as she nods. “I’d love to.” 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
